Betrayed
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Partner fic for Rest] Bakura expresses his feelings for his enemy, Yami the Pharaoh not shonen ai or Yaoi


Kaira-chan: Yay!! I've finally gotten around to this. I've been planning it since I bought the CD

  


Yami: . I thought you were _my _fangirl!

  


Kaira-chan: I am... 

  


Yami: Then WHAT is with all these Bakura beats/bashes me fics all the sudden?

  


Kaira-chan: Well... the first one was an apology fic to Jeshi, and this one has a partner fic from your POV on your feelings for Bakura ^_^ 

  


Yami: you mean that "You're better of dead" one? 

  


Kaira-chan: *Nods*

  


Yami: Works for me!! ^_^ Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She also doesn't own the band Children of Bodom, therefore she doesn't own the song Needled 24/7. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


_THANKS TO HARPIELADY456 FOR BETA READING THIS FIC _

  


_Since day one I've been crass and far beyond_

_I couldn't laugh, I couldn't cry_

  


I can still remember when I had first possessed my hikari. After being alone in the darkness for what seemed like eternity, I could finally feel the warm sun on my skin again. Though, things seemed to be different. 

  


There were vehicles, there was smog, and pollution. Sometimes it was hard to breathe. Though, I was still glad that I was free. 

  


The ring, however, told me that I wasn't the only ancient spirit to awaken after all those eons. There was another, and I planned to track that other down.

  


I had found the other spirit in the school that my hikari had transferred to. Actually, in my hikari's homeroom. 

  


If it wasn't none other then my 'beloved' Pharaoh. What a sweet twist of luck. 

  


_Before you judge me, take a look at yourself_

_Condescending, outlivin' in a lie_

  


I remember how you looked at me, Pharaoh. I remember all the hate and contempt that was shown in your eyes. I can remember how that hatred dripped like acid from your voice. 

  


It was music to my ears , to see you being so hypocritical. 

  


All I wanted was friends for my hikari. Eternal friends. That would never leave him. Wasn't that the exact same thing you were doing?

  


_Despite all the pain in my heart grinding through_

_It ain't due that you hate that I hate what you do. _

  


I'm not saying that I was pure myself. Who was? Who was completely pure, completely untarnished? Who didn't have that smug, that _stain _imprinted forever on their soul. 

Whether theycared to admit it or not, it was there. It was just the people like you and me, who didn't ignore it, but instead embraced it. Embraced the torment and the pain, and used it to our one needs, used it to satisfy the one person we cared for- our hikari's. Our pathetic excuses for humans, who needed us to survive. They were the horrid ones who ignored the stain on their souls. 

  


For, how can one embrace the darkness if they have none on their soul?

  


I could see you doing the same thing, Pharaoh. I could see you slowly turning away from the blessed mark on your soul. 

  


Turning away from the darkness, even though you were the darkness itself. And you hated me for doing exactly what you had done. 

  


_Despite all the piety you've been consuming thus far, _

_A backstabbing motherfucker to the bone is what you are_

  


You betrayed everything you stood for, whether you cared to admit it our not. You turned from the darkness, you became blinded by that searing hot light. 

  


You condemned those who were just like you into the darkness, the horrible eternal darkness, which could kill a man, no matter how strong, from the inside out. 

  


It could tear their conscious and their mind into shreds. Of course, you yourself knew all about that kind of punishment. 

  


You had to suffer the torment of the shadows yourself, for just as long as I had too. 

  


Or, maybe, because you were their ruler, they didn't torment you. They didn't tear at you, hunger for you. Drive you near the brink of insanity. 

  


So, how does sending others to your loyal subjects of shadows make you any different then the men who you claim to be evil?

  


_And everyday when the knife in my back starts to twinge n' turn_

_My eyes are catching fire and my heart starts to burn_

_A foot away from you is like a bit closer to heaven_

_Then again it's like being needled 24/7_

  


It gets to the point where people can't stand to be near someone as arrogant you. I don't know how Yugi or his friends can do it, with you breathing down their necks every moment. 

  


Why don't you condemn yourself to the shadows, for being such a genuine asshole? What makes me, or Kaiba or Malik's dark any different then you? What makes us so despicable, and you so pure? Admittably, I hate both of them, and wouldn't hesitate to send both of them on their way to hell myself. 

  


But then, how does that make you different from me? Just because _you _were the Pharaoh, because _you're _the hero? 

  


_You look down to me to see the scum of the earth to be. _

_Fuck yeah, that's me, vile and obscene_

  


I admit that I'm not the nicest guy around. Some of the things you see in me are really there, but you miss what I think is the most important thing. 

  


You're missing what fuels me, what drives me to do the things I do. You miss how much I ... care... Set, that word is so vile, for my hikari. You miss how everything I do is to help him. 

  


Help him, and get back at you. Do you have _any_ idea how much pain you and you're Set-forsaken family has caused me? 

  


_Hey, I ain't happy about it but at least I don't judge and decree_

_To be better then another human being. _

  


You're really no different then your family is. You're despicable, do you know that? You'll do anything just to further your own ends. It doesn't matter who gets in your way, you'll kill them, or banish them. 

  


You think I'm wrong for giving my hikari eternal playmates? You think I'm wrong for giving him the souls of his friends, so they won't ever leave? You think I'm _wrong_ for giving him his enemies' souls to do with what he will?

  


Tell me Pharaoh, how many men have you killed just to give your hikari friends? To give him pleasure? How many men have you killed to let your hikari be happy?

  


I may not be perfect, but at least I've never killed another man to make him or myself happy. 

  


At least not in this lifetime. 

  


_And everyday when the knife in my back starts to twinge n' turn_

_My eyes are catching fire and my heart starts to burn_

_A foot away from you is like a bit closer to heaven_

_Then again it's like being needled 24/7_

  


You and your somewhat scary craving for fire, for flames, for victory? One of these days, I can see it now. I know its going to happen. 

  


One of these days, you're going to make a mistake. One of these days, you'll be withering in your own flames, your own victory. Or will it be defeat? 

  


How much does it torment you, how much does it eat at you, knowing that one little error could be deadly for someone whose made himself so many enemies?

  


Tell me, how does it feel to have everyone watching you, waiting for your next move? How does it feel to be standing in the blinding spotlight, unable to see the dangers that lurk in the shadow's surrounding you? How does it feel to know that if you stay in that light forever you'll miss tons of opportunities, that you're missing out on great allies?

  


Or do you know? You act like you know so much, but how much do you _actually _know?

  


_Despite all the piety you've been consuming thus far_

_Can anyone, someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!_

  


I see you now. Straying from the light. Just a little further. You'll join the darkness again, I can see it now. 

  


You exit from the light, and the darkness embraces you. Shouldn't it be the other way around? What's going on?

  


It brushes gently across your cheek, seducing you, but not tearing you apart. It wraps this way and that, moving aside your hair, snatching away your breath. Or is it giving you more?

  


Why is it you win in everything? _Everything? _I'm a master of the shadows, of the darkness, yet it doesn't even treat me like this. 

  


It's almost like it's welcoming a lover. Or a king...

  


_And everyday when the knife in my back starts to twinge n' turn_

_My eyes are catching fire and my heart starts to burn_

_A foot away from you is like a bit closer to heaven_

_Then again it's like being needled 24/7_

  


I retreat further into the shadows. How is it this always happens?

  


How is it that some motherfucker like you can beat me in _everything_? _EVERYTHING? _

  


How is it, that someone like you, some hypocrite like you, some deceiver like you can do the things you do? The only pleasure I take, is knowing that your death will be all that more painful. 

  


The shadows might embrace you, but Death won't. I know that much. Death, it will torment you until you can no longer stand it. 

  


It will drive you to insanity, because that's how Death is. 

  


Death hates hypocritical Pharaohs. Death hates people like you. 

  
  
  


_Death? Well, you all know about death._

  
  


~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: ^-^ All done ^_^

  


Yami Kaira: WHY wasn't I in your beginning author note?

  


Pharaoh Yami: Me too!!

  


Kaira-chan: *Blinks* because you were on your coffee breaks. 

  


Both: Okay ^_^;;

  


Yami: Yeah so....

  


Pharaoh Yami: YOU SAID THE DISCLAIMER!! I SAY PLEASE REVIEW!! *blinks and looks at all* ... please review ^_^


End file.
